Porque te amo!
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Un día en que Shane se decide a ayudar a Mitchie en la cocina. Historia de una de mis mejores amigas: Sammy-Jonas xP One Shot.


Primero, aclaro que éste fic no es mío! xD Es de una de mis mejores amigas: Samantha Jonas… Perdón, Reyes xD

Bueno, tal vez ella sea qn suba sus fics en mi cuenta… Su new Penname sin cuenta de FF es Sammy-Jonas (que profundo…)

En fin… juzguenla! n.n

PD. Ella me dio la historia entera y yo solo le corregí unos errores, el crédito es suyo ^.^

_**Camp Rock pertenece a Disney Channel y la trama a una de mis mejores amigas: Sammy-Jonas.**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Porque te amo!**

-¡Mitchie! –un enharinado Shane le reclamaba a su novia muerta de la risa- Esto no es gracioso –se cruzó de brazos, aunque en el fondo se estaba esforzando por no reír.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento! –Mitchie se partía de la risa de ver a Shane lleno de harina, y se preguntó que haría si le embarraba la crema para pastel en la cara-. No pude… No pude… ¡No pude contenerme! –volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-Claro, claro… A ver que opinas de… ¡esto! –al pronunciar la última palabra, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la abrazó. Acto seguido, se dejó caer al piso, cayendo ella sobre él, llenándose de harina por todas partes.

-¡Shane! –reclamó- Me has ensuciado.

-Tú comenzaste, cariño –le sonrió cínicamente.

-Tienes razón… Pero, ¡Hey! Fue divertido –Mitchie volvió a reír. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Shane volvió a jalarla hacia abajo.

-Sí, sí. Muy divertido, Srita. Torres –tomó la cara de su novia entre sus manos, y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Mitchie no protestó, le encantaba que lo hiciera. Estuvieron tirados por cinco minutos, cuando una campana los alertó.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó divertida una voz familiar. Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Mitchie.

-¡Connie! –gritó Shane al mismo tiempo que su chica.

-Sí, sí, tortolitos. Pero, ¿A que estaban ocupados? –ironizó Connie.

-Yo… él… ¡Puedo explicarlo! –tartamudeó su hija.

-Seguro que sí. No estaría molesta si por lo menos supiera que han hecho lo que les pedí.

Los dos chicos se miraron nerviosos. ¡Se suponía que eran galletas las que debían hacer, no un batidillo! Miraron a Connie avergonzados, y ella rió ruidosamente.

-Ay niños… Bueno, recojan y tienen exactamente una hora para terminar esas galletas.

Los dos asintieron y Connie salió de la cocina. Cuando hubo estado afuera, ambos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que Shane Gray, la súper estrella de rock, el icono de la moda de hoy, el mejor y más guapo músico del universo, esté aquí ayudando a una chica extraña, y menos que la ayudando a hacer galletas –suspiró Mitchie.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Será porque me caes muy bien –Shane bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros, y Mitchie le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro.

-Ouch! ¡Que dolor, qué dolor! –dramatizó el cantante.

-Claaaro súper-star –la chica rodó los ojos-. ¿No deberías estar por ahí, no sé, componiendo alguna canción?

-Oh, ¿Ahora estás echándome? –Shane se señaló a sí mismo, con fingido dolor- Claro. Seguro que en cuanto me vaya, correrás a los brazos de otra estrella de rock. Si no me quieres más, no deberías mentirme. Además, no puedo componer canciones ahora, porque estoy ayudando a mi preciosa novia a preparar las galletas que debió haber terminado desde ayer –arqueó las cejas, en un gesto de reproche.

-Tal vez, tu preciosa novia hubiera terminado las galletas si tú no la hubieras secuestrado para ir al lago –Mitchie se cruzó de brazos.

-Admite que te ha encantado –su novio se encogió de hombros-. Pero en fin, ¿No crees que deberíamos estar horneando en vez de discutir acerca de esa pareja de almas gemelas?

-Hmm… Es posible –ella rodó los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a Shane.

Minutos después, ella estaba preparando la mezcla en un enorme tazón y él buscando los moldes para galletas y preparando el decorado. Cuando ambos terminaron, extendieron la mezcla en una bandeja y utilizaron los moldes para cortar la pasta en forma de notas musicales.

-No, no, espera. Ya hicimos los cuartos, ¡necesitamos octavas! –rió Mitchie después de que su novio terminara con una de las placas.

-Octavas, cuartas, enteras, ¡qué importa! Todo forma parte de la música –bromeó Shane.

-Y la música es la parte esencial de Camp Rock –aceptó ella-.

-Así como tú eres parte esencial mía –Shane la rodeó por la cintura.

-Y tú mía. Después de todo, estás ayudándome a hacer galletas.

-¡Es porque te amo! –Shane la besó y rodó los ojos- Nunca había hecho galletas antes, ¿Sabes?

-¡No! ¿Enserio? –Bromeó Mitchie-. No lo parece. Eres un profesional de la cocina.

-Solo estás siendo amable. Soy pésimo.

-No lo creo.

Se dieron otro corto beso y se dedicaron a terminar las galletas. Al cabo de un rato, Nate, Jason, Ella y Peggy llegaron a probarlas. Los felicitaron a ambos por su esfuerzo y se fueron al comedor a completar la comida.

Y así todos comieron felices por el resto del día… Y más.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**R&R. Queremos (Sammy quiere) saber su opinión! (:**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


End file.
